


What Do You Want?

by yerifes



Category: Empire's Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerifes/pseuds/yerifes
Summary: The person looked him square in the eye and asked a question.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble on how i imagine tatyus's first major turning point, the first time he's actually thinking abt who he is and what he's doing. i imagine beligrad would be the first to notice his hearts not really in it.  
> the last bit is heavily inspired by a quote from the raven cycle, dont sue me

He was fighting that kid again. Somehow they had both gotten separated from their respective teams and were fighting almost one on one. He hadn't learned the person's name but they were definitely around his own age, though somewhat shorter than him. The quiet one with the glasses and the carefully styled hair.

But they weren't quite fighting back for some reason, only dodging and watching him, carefully. Before Tatyus could berate them for being a coward the person looked him square in eye and asked a question:

"Why are you fighting us?"

_Easy_. "Because, it's what I've been told to do."

Maybe that wasn't the most thought out answer but it was the first thing out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Why else would he be fighting? He does what he's told and he does it well. 

Speaking of which, he should really get back to fighting this bastard. He lunged forward about to attempt another attack when-

"Is that really what you want?"

And Tatyus hesitated. Paused. Stopped. His feet faltered and he skidded to a halt.

"What do you _want_?"

_Want_. What _did_ he want? He had never been asked what he wanted before. So, like many things, he tried not to think about it. Push what he wasn't allowed to think about out of his head. His parents wouldn't want him to think about what he wanted.

But, he couldnt help it now. What did he want? Freedom. Autonomy. Some time outdoors. A cool sword. For his parents to be proud of him. Eight hours of sleep. Some friends. A warm breakfast. For his mother to hug him just once. Someone to talk to. To be loved by his parents. A moment to rest his eyes.

What do you _want_ , Tatyus?

_To feel awake when my eyes are open._


End file.
